Love Affair
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: Dyson has many secrets and many more love affairs. *Set in the early first season of Lost Girl* Pairings: Dyson and Kagome / Kenzi and Hale / Bo and Shippo Rating: MATURE 18 : FOR ADULTS ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Affairs**_

 **Disclaimer** _ **: I,**_ **wolfYLady** _ **, own nothing! I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/manga/show:**_ _ **Inuyasha**_ _**and**_ _ **Lost Girl**_ _**belong to its respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing! Long live FANFICTION!**_

 _ **Summary: Dyson has many secrets and many more love affairs. *Set in the early first season of Lost Girl***_

 _ **Pairings: Dyson and Kagome & Kenzi and Hale & Bo and Shippo**_

 _ **Rating:**_ _ **M**_ _ **ATURE**_ **18+** **:** _**Adult situations, sex/sexual references, vulgar language, and pure naughtiness.**_

 _ **This chapter contains mentions of sex or sexual situations.**_ _ **FOR ADULTS ONLY! 18+**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Hazel eyes lingered on the curved length of his current lover. Auburn brown hair fell in a mix of waves and curls to her thin waistline, chocolate eyes peering lustfully upward through full black lashes. Her large breasts were nearly spilling from the tight corset she wore, while leather pants encased her toned legs and shapely ass. A sly cat-like grin pulled at her pink lips, sultry purrs rolling from her tongue, her fingers sliding up his shirt.

A growly sound rumbling through his chest as the succubus used her power to amplify his already growing sexual energy. Her lips found his in a needy kiss, both their mouths moving hungrily against the other. Hands pulled at the others clothes, hunger now pushing them towards full primal desires.

Chocolate eyes flashed neon blue, she was feeding on him, as for their agreement this was normal. He gave himself to her gifted pleasure, giving her his body to enjoy and energy to feed on. But that's where it stopped, he enjoyed her, everything about her drew him farther into her embrace. She was naive, and yet so wickedly skilled.

A breathy moan escaped his throat, her lips and hands working over his body with practiced ease. This game had been going on for two months now, it left him drained, even weak at times. But it worked to keep her close to the _Light_ , but more importantly, it kept Bo close to Trick. As a good soldier, it was his duty to do as his King required, even if in a roundabout way.

His eyes closed as they moved against one another, their limbs intertwined in a passionate dance. Although he gave his body to the succubus, his mind and heart called to another long since out of his reach. Death separated them at this point, though he never witnessed her death she had been human, and it had been 500 years ago when he mated her. Usually a wolf could mate again after such a length of time, but still, his soul cried for her, weeping as he took other lovers in his search to fill the void left by her absence.

Pleasurable tremors rocked his spine before coiling in his abdomen. A shutter slipped through, and he gave in to the moment of bliss before agony took its place bringing with it shame. He wanted to search out his mate, to grovel at her feet and plead for her forgiveness, to take any punishment she saw fit anything but this pain in his soul.

"Thanks," Bo purred, her sultry voice flowing forth with a content edge. "So will it always feel like that?" He could hear the grin in her voice.

He forced a grin before peering at her through heavy lids. "Want to test it?" He teased, a stab of pain piercing his heart. It was normal, but that didn't make it any less painful as he fought the urge to wince.

She perked up, sexual energy flowing forth in warm pulses before settling against his hot skin. "Most definitely," she purred, placing a hot kiss to his mouth awakening his desire once more. "But I promised to meet Kenzi at the Dal,"

"Another time?" He grinned.

A purr met his ears. " _Yes_ ~" Bo kissed him again with the same hunger, her pearly teeth nipping his lip.

He chuckled before relieving himself of her sheets in favor of finding his clothes. The jeans were easy enough to find as he never wore underwear, next was the light blue shirt and leather vest.

Over his shoulder, he could see Bo had changed but stuck close to her standard black on black leather. It was an erotic sight, the leather encasing her like a second skin. And though he found her attractive, another bang of pain radiated through his body had him quickly looking away.

The feeling of betrayal hanging over his shoulders like a dark shadow.

' _Forgive me,'_ the thought rang out as a whimper, his heart clenched painfully at the thought of his mate. He could picture her, in all her elegance and purity, and clumsy antics. Long waves of raven hair framing a heart-shaped face, innocently large eyes of every changing sapphire, a button nose, and pouty pink lips.

His phone buzzed pulling him from his daydreaming. Gazing at the message it read: **Hale:** _ **Dude! I'm in serious need of my wingman tonight!**_ Of course, he didn't say it, but that meant drinking at the Dal on another Friday night. Not that he minded, he enjoyed his time with the siren as it offered him a distraction.

He chuckled. "Seems I'll be making my way to the Dal as well tonight,"

"I'll see you there then," Bo hummed before kissing his lips.

He almost whined at the touch, without her added succubus pleasure the pain is nearly unbearable. Before Bo he had had very few lovers, the pain at times would become so crippling; he would have to leave more times than not in shame leaving them wantonly and unsatisfied.

"See you later," he grinned back before leaving quickly. Once outside the shape-shifting wolf mounted his bike riding to his apartment to shower. The longer he could smell the remnant of sex lingering on his skin the guiltier he felt. He rode in pained silence, his thoughts going to his mate. It was a brief mating, far too brief, and it haunted him that he failed his mate. She disappeared the morning of their joining, his heart and soul forever hers, yet she had gone to battle without him.

 _He had found her party of companions in the remanence of a battlefield, their shocked expressions striking fear in his heart. The one who had promised to protect her just stood in silence; his head hung down in shame._

" _Where is she?!" He roared, fangs bared as he grabbed his red haori._

" _She's gone," he whispered, a sad knowing tone. Silver bangs fell into dull honey gold eyes, puppy ears flat against his skull._

" _Gone? How can she be gone!?" He yelled throwing the half-demon to the ground. "You said you could protect her!"_

" _Dyson! Stop!" The cry came from behind, looking the shape-shifting Fae came face to face with a crying fox kit. The small copper haired boy looked up with teary jade eyes. "She's gone,"_

 _Tears stung his eyes, growls erupting through his chest. Pain flared in his soul, cutting at his heart. Against his will his body shuttered, shedding his human skin. Once freed a mournful howl cut through the air._

Dyson hissed as the scolding water touched his skin, the heat working to ease the tension in his heavy limbs. Leaning against the wall he welcomed the coldness it brought, the shower beating at his back and mist filling the small space weight down the air to the point it was hard to breathe. Scrubbing at his skin he worked to wash away any trace of Bo, the longer he left it, the more painful the shame.

No matter how he tried to justify moving on or taking a lover, the pain persisted growing worse till there were times he was left unable to stand or move. She was human, humans die, sometimes within the blink of an eye, and it had been 500 years. Several lifetimes separated them, but the heartache remained. His wolf pleaded he searched out their mate, that somewhere she lived and was searching for them. It was impossible.

He sighed.

Dyson had not handled her death well; he still was mourning for her. But when her companions talked of her, talked of her simply being gone while they stood alive, tore at his soul. He could feel her absence, and it almost drove him insane, the years he spent running from her memory hoping to forget the girl he had loved so deeply and truly. If he had stayed, he could have done her memory proud, take care of her son instead of leaving him to her friends to raise.

Dyson shook his head; he had been young, he still felt young as he had never searched out the kitsune, too afraid to come face to face with his failure. He had failed his mate in protecting her as well as caring for her and her kit.

Ending the shower, Dyson grimaced at the smell of the clothes he'd worn earlier. They reeked of Bo, of sex, and of shame. For a moment he thought of burning them but instead walked to his closet. Pulling on a pair of dark jeans, a cobalt shirt with a black leather vest he was ready to leave for the bar. Hazel eyes lingering on the leather band he wore around his left wrist, but he saw what lay underneath against his skin. He could see the small, almost invisible mark, her blunt teeth having broken his skin in their mating leaving a pale pink crescent.

 _Hazel eyes gleamed heated, taking in the nude sight of his chosen female. Beams of silver moonlight glistened against her slick skin. Wanton eyes of sapphire meeting his own, a coy smile beckoning him to join her bath._

 _Shedding his fur and armor, he all but dove into the heated spring, his arms snaking around her petite body, pulling her flush against him. Dipping his head, his lips met the junction of her neck, lathering the skin in affectionate kisses. Only when alone did he allow himself the pleasure of touching her, outside of these moments he maintained his wolf-shape, the shape he had first met his woman five months earlier in._

" _Dyson," his name left her lips in a breathy whisper, tickling his ear with her silent plea. Her hands ghosting up his bicep with blunt nails lightly digging into his muscle._

" _Yes, Ka-go-me?" he whispered heartedly against her neck, stressing her name. A shutter rolled down her spine making him grin, she loved his voice, but more importantly, he loved what it did to her._

 _Her naturally sweet scent, what had originally lured him in, of vanilla and raspberries, now had the added scent of spiced honey. His eyes darkened hungrily. She was aroused._

" _I want you," there was an innocence to her statement, an edge of unease and fear._

 _He looked down to see the heat in her cheeks and eyes. The double meaning of what she said settling over them._

 _Caressing her cheek, he cradled her face in his hands whilst studying her large eyes and the rampant stream of emotions that played within those cool sapphire depths. "Wolves mate for life," he warned. "Once you agree, I will never let you go," a swell of possessiveness arose at his disclaimer, his mind going to the hanyou. "You will become mine just as I am yours,"_

 _His heart hammered. Dyson meant it; his heart already belonged to her, the love meant only for a mate had been gifted to her before he'd realized it. There was no other at this point, only her, his soul and heart belonging solely to the small priestess._

 _Her arms fell to his waist, hugging him tightly. Her eyes bright as she whispered "I'm yours,"_

 _His lips were on hers hungrily, like he were a starved man, his long fingers finding their way into her raven hair while his other sneaked down the length of her body, bringing forth a meow of pleasure with a curl of his fingers in her slick heat._

" _I won't stop till all of you is mine," he growled against her throat, a shuddering breath meeting his greedy ears. He would be the only one to ever hear such pleasing sounds, the only one to bring her such pleasure with his voice and body._

 _Kagome nodded, her arms around his shoulders and nails dug into the flesh of his back. Her legs wrapping around his hips taking him into her with a shared moan._

 _Leaning into her, Dyson basked in the bliss that was them, being with her was like coming home. She was his home, for whatever time they had together, he'd spend it worshipping her, ensuring she never doubted his love, and so he could live without regret._

 _Holding her hips he slowly pulled out, hissing as her body worked to pull him back in. Thrusting back in they moaned together, each time he repeated the action her response came easier, and body grew lax. Cradling her body into his he kissed her, conveying his love and admiration to the woman beneath him._

 _Breaking free once he needed air he growled as she rolled her hips. He was nearing his release, but he wished to take her in a different position before doing so._

" _I want you from behind," he whispered huskily into her ear. She shuttered but nodded._

 _Withdrawing from her warmth, they both hissed at the loss. Turning within the circle of his arms Kagome leaned her chest on the slanted rock behind them, her ass now above the water._

 _A wanton growl escaped his chest at seeing his woman present herself to him._

 _Holding her by the waist, his body shadowed hers. Once again he entered her, both moaning at the feeling._

 _She cried out with every new thrust, her back bowing and shaking within his arms. His left hand caressed her breast, tweaking her nipple, almost chuckling at the moan he received. But he would not give in to his own release till gifting her one._

 _She sighed with a moan taking its place as his hand trailed farther down, finding a bundle of nerves that with the slightest touch had her crying out to the sky._

 _Pleasurable tremors rocked his spine, his teeth aching as they lengthened. For a moment all he felt was white heat, his mind blank as he gave into his instinctual desire._

 _Blinking he quickly came back to himself, his shuttering mate clamped down around his still aroused dick. The smell of his and her blood confusing him before noticing he had sunk his fangs into the shoulder of his mate while she had bit down on his exposed wrist._

 _Licking at her shoulder, he whined low, trying to show his sorrow for harming her. He hadn't meant to, but at the same time, she had yet to release his wrist._

" _Kagome?" He whispered low, nuzzling her hair._

 _She was breathing heavy before falling into the rock, her body going slack. "I-I'm fine," came her pleased sigh._

 _His arms wrapped around her pulling her with him to deeper water. "Let us finish your bath," he chuckled._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Trick grinned at the two daiyoukai who agreed to sign his taverns Ledger. Though similar to Fae their species did not conform to the same laws of other Fae, they were governed by their own while respecting the traditions of the Light and Dark Fae fractions. They were ruled by the five royal daiyoukai families, the two in front of him belonging to one such royal house. Tsukiakari no asashin. Loosely translated it meant: Assassin's protected by moonlight or assassins of moonlight, his Japanese wasn't all that impressive.

"Thank you for your hospitality," the female smiled with a slight bow of her head. "If not for you we may not have been able to navigate the city," although the youkai did not belong with a Fae clan they did respect the laws in place by the Fae when in their territory just as Fae did in youkai territory. A war between the species would surely mean the Extinction of one. Trick felt it would be the Fae, youkai outpowered them and if wanted could take over both Fae fractions and conform them to youkai law- which might not be a terrible backup plan.

"It was no problem Lady _Taishō_ ," Trick smiled at the small female. Her title alone showed the strength and power of her status.

"Please call me Kagome," sapphire eyes sparkled kindly. The girl looked human enough, but more Fae and Youkai did nowadays, yet the air around her felt heavy with pure youki something he'd never felt before. Raven hair gleamed in the low light as it fell to her lower back in a mass of waves. Her shapely figure dressed in skin-tight jeans, an off the shoulder burgundy bell-sleeved blouse with a black corset.

The male stepped forward extending a clawed hand. "Thank you again, sir," the golden copper-haired man nodded with smiling jade eyes. He stood extremely tall at 6'9 compared to Trick's 4'7, his lean muscular frame covered by a white button up, black suit jacket and dark jeans.

Trick simply grinned being able to feel the power rolling off the kitsune youkai. "Why don't I start you two off with a drink, on the house?"

"Sounds wonderful!" The kitsune flashed a fanged grin.

"I'll have my waitress come to get your orders," the two nodded their thanks while he gathered his Ledger. With a brief bow, Trick left the two in the semi-private seating area that was off to the right of the bar.

The waitress came and went leaving the two with the desired drinks. Shippo a beer and Kagome a deep red wine.

Kagome turned nervous eyes to her beloved kitsune. "You really think he's here?" she asked nervously.

"Come now, you should know better than to doubt me mother," he gave her a cheeky grin. The kitsune was well known as their packs best spy, and thief. And with the growth in technological advances the kitsune had become the head of security and intelligence, able to get any desired information within seconds.

"Sorry," she sighed before taking a drink. "It's just been a long time," sadness overtaking her sentence.

"I know," he whispered back, ashamed that he had taken part in her sadness as he gave in to the others wishes to not tell the shapeshifter of his mother's time traveling. If he had told the wolf, told them of the mated smell that scented the man, the two could have been together almost three centuries ago. "I should be the one saying sorry,"

Their conversation momentarily pausing as the waitress stopped by, grabbing them another order of drinks, with a different one serving them their second round.

Kagome shook her head with a sad smile. "No, I should have told him, I just always thought I'd have more time," the battle had taken them by surprise, and her disappearing hadn't been a part of that plan. Of course, her friends had protected her secret, they hadn't known the depth of her relationship with the shapeshifting fae.

Once she had been sent to her time, Kagome went back to school knowing she'd be going back. In truth, it had been a feeling the well would open back up to her, that her place was in the past. For three years she studied and practiced, all to ensure she would be strong enough upon returning. The problem was when she returned it was a different time, instead of five hundred years like when she first fell through time, Kagome was sent back almost three hundred years. It was hard going back. Two centuries had passed since Naraku, a number of her friends having lived and died in her absence, and humans were already calling the Shikon War legend.

But here Kagome was needed, whereas she felt useless in her birth time. Sesshomaru had found her first, expressing his desire for her to assist him. For years he had been at war against the ruling houses that ruled over all youkai. She gladly fought alongside him, helping him take his place among those he fought, till he ruled over them. From that moment Kagome gave her allegiance to Sesshomaru, joining his pack with Shippo and Inuyasha by her side. And there she stayed in the past, something new and different: a miko daiyoukai; a pure demon, a welder of youki and miko-ki, and untouched by time.

Kagome had to adapt to new powers and how to handle herself in the position of general and second in command in a society of vengeful youkai. And then there was the pain of being separated from her mate; from Dyson. It was torturous knowing he was out there but bound to her land and duty leaving her unable to seek him out. But now she could, the ruling houses had settled, and peace reigned; a forced peace but she'll take it as long as it meant time off.

Jade eyes glazed over his beer, his nose almost twitching at the enticing scent overwhelming his senses. Every much the predator he was, Shippo searched the bar before spotting the enchantress, or succubus in this case.

She was the embodiment of sex encased in black leather. With the pheromones she was putting out she must be powerful, her very scent was like an aphrodisiac. Her dark auburn hair was pulled into an elegant twist, her angelic face housing full lips and warm brown eyes. The succubi's body a roadwork of curves, with strong arms, toned stomach, and shapely legs.

His eyes linger on her hungrily, it had been far too long since he'd taken a lover, and the unnamed fae was truly gorgeou. And he'd had his fair share of beautiful partners, men, and women, but none who welcomed his polyamory nature, in fact, they wanted him to change more times than not. He drew ki from sexual energy, it was a second food supply and was able to convert it into youki -he could live without it but it left him dull and sluggish-.

His eyes switched to his mother, her knowing eyes meeting his. "Go have fun, I can handle myself perfectly fine kit," Kagome teased with a wink.

"Fine, just don't wait up for me," he grinned confidently before finishing his beer.

She smiled watching him leave. Her son hadn't had a companion in a decade, not since the ice youkai that wanted him to commit to her but not her to him. There were things she didn't understand about her son, she wasn't a kitsune, but she accepted him no matter the situation as long as he was happy.

Sipping from her wine, Kagome nearly choked when she felt a struggling aura enter the bar.

 _ **~o.O~O.o~**_

Bo snickered at Kenzi's increased drunken behavior. The small woman talking quickly and happily about their latest case, and how much she was enjoying herself, even if they had almost died because of another under fae.

Beside her, the waitress leaned over the bar. Tazanna was the prettier of the waitresses, whom Hale was known to flirt with, her pale hair done in natural tight curls complimenting her ebony skin with golden highlights. "Another round for the _**youkai**_ ," she hissed. Taken back by the distain in the fae's usually happy demeanor Bo was further confused when Trick quickly reprimanded the girl.

"You will treat them with the utmost respect or be faced with unemployment," he glowered, his eyes set in a warning glare.

Tazanna huffed, her nostrils flaring. "Find someone else to serve them, _**she**_ makes me uncomfortable,"

"Fine, grab Fayre," he ordered, the girl flipping her hair before going to grab the other waitress, the other being well-known for her kindness.

" _Whoa~!_ What _***hic-up***_ was that about Trickster?" Kenzi asked on behalf of herself and Bo.

"What did she mean by _Uou-kae_?" Bo asked testing the unfamiliar word.

He sighed heavily, his eyes switching from the girls to the two individuals in the semi-private seating room. The female was beautiful with thick black hair and ivory skin that contrasted her bright star-like sapphire eyes. But the male nearly made Bo pant, he was gorgeous in a very masculine way, his broad shoulders showing a well-built frame without being overly big. His copper hair gleamed with golden hues resembling fire as it fell to his jade colored eyes that shined like jewels. Seeing him, her hunger flared, and mouth went dry. She had already fed, but he looked too good to pause up.

" _Youkai_ ," he corrected "They're stronger than Fae, even lower youkai can outpower many Fae. They do not conform to Fae law, they are ruled by their own system of rules and law. Those two, in particular, are known as _Daiyoukai_ , only the strongest can be given such a title," as he explained Fayre approached. The pretty taking the youkai's order with a smile. "Even more importantly the woman, Lady _Taishō*_ , is the general of the youkai army and second in command to the ruler of the youkai. Angering them could mean a war between the youkai and the fae, and they would unfortunately win," he explained.

"Wow," Kenzi's eyes were wide, her drunken state now gone. "Hope they like humans," she laughed nervously.

"There are those within the youkai society with human mates, and even half-humans, that hold power within their society," he shrugged.

"Really? Damn, why can't the Fae take some notes from them?" Bo half-jokes.

"Mainly because youkai don't feed on humans, anymore, but that doesn't mean they openly accept them. It was only in the last century they as a society became more accepting of _hanyou_ \- that's what they call those born with human blood,"

"Interesting," Bo hummed pulling her gaze from the male that had now peaked her interest. "So there any rules about interacting with daiyoukai?"

"None," A deep voice from behind answered, the silvery noise edged with a husky tone. It sounded like sex, sending tremors down Bo's spine.

Spinning in her chair, Bo came face to face with the tanned youkai. Blood rose to her cheeks, coloring them red. Though many looked at her with lust, the level of hunger and desire that gleamed so passionately in his jewel-like eyes was unmatched. There was a promise in his stare, a level of sureness that excited her.

His eyes flashed in a mix of gold and turquoise, his nostrils flaring slightly. "If you're so curious about my kind I'd be happy to _satisfy_ your intrigue," there was a purr to his voice that made Bo shiver, the sexual undertones not at all lost on her.

Against her will, her eyes flashed showing her hunger. "If you wouldn't mind going somewhere _private_ I'd love to pick your brain,"

He offered her hand. "I have just the place," grabbing her hand their energy clashed in pleasurable pulses that left Bo weak in the knees, a moan threatening to slip from her lips.

"Perfect," it came as a breathy sigh. She didn't even bother looking at her friend as she followed him. "Don't wait up for me Kenz,"

Leaving the bar, they pass by Dyson. Bo only giving the shapeshifter a brief glance, her tension solely on the male, his very touch was making her weak, her mind dancing with sinful images.

Dyson also wasn't looking at her, his eyes were on the male with the oddly familiar eyes, he just couldn't place him as only the scent of magic hung over the male.

"See ya around _wolf_ ,"

 _ **Taishō:- meaning general. She's literally being called Lady General.**_

 ** _Youkai:- is generally an "umbrella" term used for demons_ and _spirits. in this story I'm going to be using it as_ a _word_ for demons**.

 _ **Youki:- demonic energy.**_

 _ **Miko-ki/Reiki:- priestess powers/pure energy.**_

 _ **Daiyoukai:- the strongest demons have these titles, almost like the term 'Lord', they are strong and have backing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dyson ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he was starting to pick up when frustrated. The unruly brown curls bouncing back into position as he entered the Dal Riata. The bar had become an escape, for the few hours he was there he could drink away the ache, pushing her memory to the back of his mind for as long as he could. He regretted so much, mostly what he'd never had the opportunity to do, it haunted him day and night.

But now he would be thinking of that male, struggling to put a name to such familiar eyes. It would be a momentary distraction, before quickly being forgotten when thoughts of his mate fluttered to the forefront of his mind.

Maybe he could see about riding himself of the memories?

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he pushed it away. He'd suffer through the ache for an eternity before forgetting her. She was his happiness and would forever be his one true mate. The time they shared together would always hold a place in his heart.

 _In his primal form, the shape-shifter had been wondering Japan, a part of it from boredom and another from this incessant need. For months the lone wolf had wandered from place to place with no real destination in mind before making his way to the island off of China. Here, just as in most of Asia, youkai roamed wildly with little order. There were several ruling houses, but they only ruled over those in their territory._

 _Keeping to his wolf form was proving safer as fae were viewed as lesser than youkai. Though he didn't doubt his ability to take on the lesser youkai, he just didn't want the hassle of it._

 _Currently, the wolf had been tracking a scent. Its alluring musk calling to his inner-self, his wolf demanding he search out the owner of such a pleasing aroma. Traces of vanilla and sweet raspberries mixed with the creamy fragrance that his mind currently swam blissfully within, a sense of calm settling on his body but his wolf raced and soul aches. Whatever the source, Dyson had to obtain it._

 _With his nose raised he breathed deeply, dewy minerals were now intermixing with the source. Heat heaving the air. The source was at a hot spring, and close._

 _He moved swiftly and silently through the brush til he was confident the source of the scent lay below. Peering through the bush hazel eyes widened at the sight before him._

 _It was a woman, a human woman._

 _A towel was wrapped about her waist as nimble fingers worked through thick strands of raven hair. Her feet submerged in the heated water as she slowly went about her bathing routine. Gold razes from the late afternoon sun streamed through the canopy overhead to dance on her creamy skin. She hummed to herself before sapphire eyes snapped towards him._

" _I know your there," her voice danced in his ears with a melody of soothing tones._

 _He stepped through, his heart racing as he made the few steps it took to be at her side. Her eyes meeting his with a content smile on pink her lips._

" _I know your not a youkai, but also not a wolf," her eyes brimmed with interest. "My names Kagome, what's yours?"_

"Dyson!" the shape-shifter blinked at his name, startled from his daydreaming. Hazel eyes found a lighter shade of hazel green. "Glad you could make it my man," the other male came up clapping his shoulder in greeting.

"Good to see you, Hale," Dyson grinned taking the male's offered drink. "You do know there are other bars, right?" he teased while tasting the dark brew, before drinking heavily of the strong tasting beer.

"True but they don't have the same selection of beautiful women," the siren sighed blissfully, his eyes trailing over the many women in the bar before settling on the back of Kenzi. It was only a moment, but a moment longer than the rest. For months now the siren had been acting more and more affectionate to the spunky human but for whatever reason reframed from acting on his feelings.

Dyson chuckled, squeezing the male's shoulder in silent understanding. It had been hard coming to terms with loving a human, their lives were shorter but they made up for it with courage, and fierce spirits determined to take all that a mere handful of decades may gift them, loving wholeheartedly and completely. Or at least his mate had.

"Yeah," his voice trailing before he shook his head. "Anywho I think a few more drinks are in order,"

He raised his almost depleted beer. "Sounds like a plan," finishing the drink quickly, the two took a seat on either side of their very drunk human friend.

"Hey there little mama," Hale greeted with a charming smile, a hand lingering on her back as he took his seat.

" _H-hey_ guys!" The small human slurred.

"You're in a good mood," the wolf teased.

"The _best_!" Kenzi cheered. "We got paid **_*hiccup,_** and my bestie is getting her freak on **_*hiccup*_** with a _uo-kae_ hottie!" though the petit human had drank a lot before, this was always a fantastic sight.

Though Dyson was curious at the butchered word she'd struggled with. His eyes swiveled to the shorter male who, while cleaning, shook his head. "It's pronounced _youkai_ , Kenzi, and that gentleman wasn't some average youkai, he and his mother are Daiyoukai,"

His eyes widened. "There are some in town?"

Trick nodded.

"Another drink for Ms. _Taishō,"_ Fayre grinned to her boss. "I don't know what Tazanna's problem was with her, she's such a sweetheart! And her aura is _so_ nice," the Devas fairy purred out. Amber mixed emerald eyes brimming with kindness for the Daiyoukai, the swirl depths glowing against her deep olive skin that shone with warmth from days in the sun. Her golden auburn hair falling to frame her statuesque face.

"I do hope you're treating her with the utmost respect," Trick sighed. After Tazanna's rudeness, he'd forgone charging the Daiyoukai, he'd be having a _chat_ with the pixie later.

"Of course!" The girl taking it almost as an insult with mock hurt crossing her playful features. "She's so sweet, and a good tipper," she winked. Grabbing the new glass for her table, the devas fairy was happy to see that Trick had put an actual sizable amount in the glass the last drink hadn't even been half-full.

Dyson looked to Trick. "Daiyoukai? Here? Do you know what they want?" He asked quickly. It had been centuries since he'd encountered a youkai of such status. He shivered at the mere thought of Sesshomaru and his murderously cold eyes.

"There are two; Lady _Taishō_ and her son, of the _Tsukiakari no asashin_ royal house," he informed.

Sweat gathered on Hale and Dyson's brows, both fearful. Dyson a bit more so as he had met the ruler of the clan before it was ever created; Sesshomaru: the killing perfection. But he had only heard stories of his general. He could only be thankful that it wasn't Sesshomaru, the Daiyoukai might kill him. Their very brief encounter was not a pleasant one, and from what his mate said the demon was known to hold a grudge.

Between the two shocked Fae, Kenzi drank happily while also enjoying the order of potato skins in front of her.

"From what they told me, they seem to be on vacation," the blood mage laughed his dark eyes switching to his daiyoukai guest.

Curious Dyson followed the mage's line of sight.

 ** _~o.O~O.o~_**

Once out of the bar the kitsune had made quick work of getting his succubus to his room. A snap of his youki magic had them teleported to the lavish apartment. Though the succubus had marveled at the show of power it hadn't last as she turns hungry eyes his direction.

His lips found hers in a dominating kiss, full of primal desire for the woman he cradled to his chest. An arm secures her to him at the waist while his hand threading through her hair to cradle the back of her skull.

Her hands met his body in a fevered manner, pulling at his clothes with wanton hunger.

Shippo tugged at her hair exciting a moan from his new lover. "Why rush?" He purrs, taking note of the delicious tremors his voice created. His lips fell to her throat, trail hot kisses down to her pulse, his fangs grazing the sensitive flesh.

She whined wantonly, a flare of pleasurable pulses exiting her body in warm bursts.

He pressed himself to her, flaring out his youki, it settled on them amplifying the sexual energy that buzzed between them. "Hope you didn't have any plans for the night,"

"Only you," came her breathing reply.

With a breathy chuckle, his lips found hers once more.

 ** _~o.O~O.o~_**

His heart leapt into his throat, thundering beats echoing through his head. His stomach flipped and tightened to the point he felt nauseous. Dyson was frozen, his lungs now depleted of air as he was left unable to breathe. Any strength he may have had was zapped from his body now overcome with a whitewash of pain and anguish that cut through his soul.

Across the way, sapphire eyes stared back at him, the sparkling pools glowing in the dim light of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

_His heart leapt into his throat, thundering beats echoing through his head. His stomach flipped and tightened to the point he felt nauseous. Dyson was frozen, his lungs now depleted of air, left unable to breathe at the sight before him. Any strength he may have had was zapped from his body now overcome with a whitewash of pain and anguish that cut through his soul._

 _Across the way, sapphire eyes stared back at him, the sparkling pools glowing in the dim light of the bar._

 _"Kagome,"_ her name leaving his lips in a whispered cry. His voice seizing as he wished to further his plead. His thoughts came in a jumble, stumbling over each other, leaving him unable to move beyond the sight before him.

She was here - _there_ -, within his reach. She was alive, had been possibly. Or was she a manifestation brought on by his pain, his shame, and eternal longing for her? A mirage? Or her ghost, sent to haunt him for his failure?

The woman he loved was - _had been_ \- human, five hundred years separated their time together. Yet she looked so beautiful, so real, - _so alive_ \- and he yearned for her. Aching within his skin for her touch, his ears straining for a glimmer of her tranquil voice, his nose twitching for a hint of her scent.

But the pain held him to his seat. He'd betrayed her - _failed her_ \- forsaken the silent oath he made when she was his. The woman, he swore to love and protect over all others, could only be dead. If it be her, then it be a ghost, yet he begged for it to be true.

His eyes were transfixed on her face, the face of a woman he knew to be dead. This could only be a trick, a form of magic cask upon his mind, and perhaps it was the demon, this illusion brought on by her dark magic. And yet he still wished it, pleaded, that this vision be real - _for her to be real-._

Anger rose like vomit, choking him and stealing any use of his already weak voice. This enchantress, had no right to wear her memory, to blanket herself in his mate's likeness, and steal the identity she had clung to.

 _She stood._

His heart hammering at his chest, each step echoing as the small distance stench on for what felt like miles.

From his seated position they were almost the same height, her large sapphire eyes peering into his. She looked older than he remembered, not all that significant, but it spoke of a period of time he didn't know of, when they weren't together.

" _Dyson_ ," his name came from her pink lips in a whimper, soft and pleading as it caressed his ears. Her scent came wafting up his nose, his senses swimming in the familiar fragrance.

Her nostrils flared, fear stroking at his heart before hurt streaked across her features and he almost sobbed. _She knew._

He wished to scream: ' _It hadn't meant anything,'_ **that** ' _ **she** meant nothing_.' Because in the end, it meant nothing to him, Bo meant nothing to him- compared to the woman before him. Sleeping with Bo meant nothing to him; it only being an empty act of pleasure.

Her fingers rose to his jaw, a feather touch to his skin that made his entire being ignite bringing a spark of life into his dying soul. And with it pain sliced through his heart, his soul shuttering at the mix of pain and pleasure, he ached within her hands, a pathetic whine falling from his lips. It was her. It could only be her. And he hurt her, betrayed her, slept with countless women trying to run from her memory. He gave himself to her, promising to be only hers, then turned around breaking every promise he ever made to her.

" _How_?"

Her eyes grew glossy, emotions dancing in her sapphire depths, her voice trembling as she spoke in a whisper. "We have a _lot_ to talk about,"

She straightened, a smile gracing her lips when facing Trick. "Thank you for your hospitality Mr. McCorrigan, what do I owe you?"

He quickly shook his head. "It's on me,"

She hummed, her closed mouth smile still on her face. "Well thanks again _mage_ , we'll be sure to come back," She tipped her head, not missing the shock that spilled across the older man's face. And with a chuckle she winked, turning on her heel Kagome walked out, and Dyson couldn't move to follow. Her heels echoed along the wood, walking the small distances with a grace he didn't know she possessed. Within a handful of seconds, she was gone, walking through the door and out of his sight.

He was frozen, almost like a statue. His nerve endings burned, his body ached, refusing in his urgent desire to move, to follow her. He had to follow.

"D-man? You **_*hiccup*_** alright?" Kenzi asked, her drunken slur slowing her speech.

"Sorry, I have to go," willing the strength into his legs, he stood, and then he ran. He couldn't let her go, couldn't lose her, not again.

The alleyway was dark with only a few dim lights illuminating the slick cement.

Standing, seemingly waiting for him, at the end with the street, light shadowing her figure with a dark car behind her. Kagome offered him a small smile, her eyes shining in the dark, a glimmer of fear passing over her features before the door was opened for her by another shadowy figure.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought it best we have this conversation in private,"

His raging emotions seizing his voice - _again_ \- leaving him unable to do anything but nod.

Following her into the limo, Kagome sat across from him by the other door, her hand supporting her head as she looked out the window while nervously biting at her lip.

Dyson wasn't doing any better. He couldn't look away from her, nor could he say a thing, after all, what could he possibly have to say to her other than ' _sorry_.' He'd been a poor mate if anything she has every right to turn him away and strip them of their mated status.

His heart all but broke at the mere thought.

The car came to a stop with Kagome exiting with the assistant of a gloved hand. He quickly followed, Dyson keeping his eyes pinned to her for fear of her disappearing, and this being a twisted, eerily surreal, dream.

They passed several people as they entered a building, all of them rushing out of her way or to grab a door before bowing deeply at the waist and remaining low until Kagome passed.

Their surroundings shifted, but he paid little attention as he followed close behind, eyes pinned to the sway of her raven hair against her clothed lower back. There were words exchanged between what he preserved as other youkai and Kagome; they spoke low without making eye contact and keeping their head slightly bowed.

Questions race through his mind faster than he could comprehend them but continued to follow the woman into the elevator silently.

The polished gold doors opened to reveal a small youkai in a tailored suit. This one spoke with a loud squawk and authority, he talked directly to Kagome, not even bothering to acknowledge his presence.

"That _boy_ of yours better not ruin **another** bed," the youkai hissed.

Kagome laughed lightly but said nothing as they joined him in the elevator. It was done in black with a golden railing, which he clung to for support. His legs felt weak under him, his body heavy with waring thoughts and emotions.

As much as he expected the ride to be awkward, long enough to where he could try to relax, there was a ding and Dyson followed Kagome out, the youkai staying with a good night wish to her as they passed.

Entering what could only be an extravagant and very expensive apartment dressed in black leather and marble with white and gold accents. The room automatically lit up at their presence, while still keeping the light slow. The far walls were tinted windows allowing for a full view of the city.

Walking through the living room, she gestured for him to take a seat before going over to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? Water?"

He nodded quickly, still not able to respond verbally.

She nods back before returning with two glasses, setting his on the coffee table she then took a seat on the opposite couch. Cradling her glass she looked at it, the awkward silence stretching on for what felt like hours.

"I'm sorry," it filled the silence in a whisper, soft and trembling as it touched his ears. For a second he thought he'd said it, catching her eyes so full of worry he knew it had been her.

But why? Had he not been the one to leave? To forsake their bond with - _some of them nameless-_ lovers? He should be groveling, yet his voice still refused to obey. A low growl escapes his throat, his frustration building.

"You have every right to be mad at me," she sighed mistaking the growl as anger towards her. "Back then, I had wanted to tell you but the time never felt right, then again it never is," she laughed bitterly "I just wanted to enjoy us, not have you thinking I'd disappear suddenly, but I guess I did though,"

"I don't understand," his voice was weak, even to his ears.

"The short version is I'm, was, a time-traveler, and I last saw you 286 years ago,"

"But that was over 500 years ago!"

She nodded, tightening her grip on her water. "For you it was, but I fell through time first to 500 years into the past where we met, then back to my birth time and then 283 years into the past,"

Anger filled his chest, whether, at himself or her, he snarled out: "I want to know everything,"

With a quick nod, she set her cup down and fell into a tale that explained so much about the woman he had fallen for all those centuries ago. It sounded absurd, a bazaar of fantasy to which he, a _mythical_ creator, only read about.

Realistically this _story_ should be chalked up to an elaborate lie to either force a break in their union, or a cover-up story. But even to him, a cop, those both didn't fit as to why she was telling him this _elaborate_ story if that were the case. He scented no lie as she spoke, only sorrow. If this were a lie logically, he should be able to smell it, or she, somehow being youkai, could hide her scent as she had been doing when in the bar earlier.

"When I disappeared, after the final battle with Naraku, I was brought back to the future several years ago. I was still sixteen, at the time so I continued with my schooling as I waited for the well to open up again, so I could get back to my friends, and back to _you_ ," she traveled off tears forming in her eyes. She looked up blinking rapidly in hopes of getting rid of her tears.

Her eyes fell to him, glossy and _hollow_ , pleading with him. "I was with child though when I left,"

He sucked in a ragged breath; it was as if he'd been stabbed, pain and anger swelling up in his chest.

"My body couldn't take the strain of being away from you, and I lost our daughter," several tears slid down her cheeks, and she lazily whipped them away, her eyes distant as she continued.

As quickly as he'd been ready to scream and yell out his frustration and anger, he deflated, a whimper at the back of his throat. Dyson was so ashamed; he hadn't been there for her when she needed him most. If he had listened to his instinct, stayed at her sild like a proper mate, so much of this could have been avoided. And right now all he wanted to do was hold her, comfort her of the loss she'd had to suffer through alone.

"Nearly three years passed, and then the well opened. I'd half expected you there, that my group would have explained everything in my absence, but instead, Sesshomaru was there with Shippo. He had felt the magic of the well and when he saw me, he made me a member of his pack. From there I was pulled into a war that has lasted over a century and a half.

"And now I'm here, not asking you to forgive me, but to set you free,"

His ears were ringing. Her words distant echoes in his ears. **_Free_**? Why would he ever want to be _free_ of _her_? He had spent **_centuries_** _longing_ _for her,_ and now that she was _here_ , the very thought of losing her renched at his heart.

"I shouldn't have waited so long-"

 _No_.

"It was selfish of me to keep you chained-"

" _No_ ," his voice barely able to form a whisper.

"To trap you in this union, I don't deserve your forgiveness,-"

" _No_ ," his voice grew louder.

"As of tonight though, I plan on releasing you from any and all obligations to our previous union and me,-"

" _No_." he growled lowly.

"I ask that maybe, someday, in the future, you could find it in your heart to forgive me for being so selfish as to hold onto our bond as long as I have-"

" ** _No_**!" He finally yelled, surprised sapphire eyes finding his face as he stood, his body trembling as it looms over her. "I won't have you leaving me again, not if I can stop it!"


End file.
